Bridge to Terabithia continues
by Duplex8
Summary: In this series I shall be updating weekly and it has been a week after the accident, this story will be in the point of view of every character witnessing Jeese and Lealies Love for each other everyday. Pls rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was August 16th and it was another normal day in the Aarons' there was a lot going on today but maybe it's because it was at the middle of the holidays.

Jesse was in his room drawing when suddenly Maybell came up and said "Jesse I called you three times, its your girlfriend she said with glee

Jesse said "how many times do I need to tell you Maybell!" He exclaimed "Leslei is not my Girlfriend!"

Jesse took the telephone from Maybell's hand and said to the phone "Hello?"

It was the voice of a girl and he recognized it. "Hello Jesse its me, Ms. Edmunds"

Jesse was clearly surprised, he didn't know what to say. He was asking himself why would Ms. Edmunds call him anyway and on a Holiday too!

He said "What is it Ms. Edmunds?"

She said " Well I have some tickets with me to the museum but my nephew and his mother announced that they aren't able to go to the museum"

"Well if its okay with you and your mom if I can bring you along" she said

"Let me go ask my mom" Jesse runs out of the room towards his parents room "Mom is it okay if I can go to a Field Trip with my teacher?"

"Mmmmmphhh" she said

Jesse took that as a yes from his mom, "My mom said its ok Ms. Edmunds"

"Well I'll pick you up in about 1 hour"  
She said

* * *

Jesse got dressed and got ready for the trip to the Museum. Jesse walked down towards the drive-way taking notice of the Burkes residence where Leslie lived. He sees a Maroon colored Volvo which he was sure belonged to Ms. Edmunds.

Ms. Edmunds drives by the drive-way and lets Jesse inside her car "Hey Jesse!" she said "so let's get going then" as they drove through the drive-way Jesse keeps looking at Leslie's house which caught Ms. Edmunds attention "Jesse did you forget something?"

"Yes Ms. Edmuds, is it OK if we can bring Leslie along?" he inquired. "Why Jesse it's perfectly fine, I'll just wait for you here while you go and get her" she said

Jesse sprinted towards Leslie's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and Jesse saw Leslie's dad "Hi Jesse come in!" He exclaimed cheerfully. Jesse came in and asked where Leslie was and Mr. Burke told him that she was still sleeping, to hear that she was still sleeping surprised Jesse because normally Leslie wakes up early in the morning.

"Let me go call her" said Mr. Burke  
"Leslie Honey! You have a guest! Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" He exclaimed.

And in a couple of minutes there she was, she was wearing her light blue robe her golden blonde hair was out-of-place around her head, "Leslie looks so cute even though she just woke up" Jesse thought to himself, Leslie yawned and stretches

"Morning Dad who did you say was-" she stopped her sentence when she saw Jesse.

Jesse was staring at her with awe he never looked at Leslie this way "She looks like an Angel who's fallen from the Heavens" and without realizing it Jesse was just staring at Leslie "Jesse! Jesse!" She hissed at him, with this Jesse snapped back into reality "So what's the problem Jesse?" She inquired.

"Well umm.. Can you come with me and Ms. Edmunds to the Museum?"

Leslie looks at her dad with her cute puppy dog eyes and with her puting lips, "Yes you can Honey" Mr Burke said.

"Thanks Dad!" She ran upstairs to get dressed.

"I saw how you looked at her Jesse"

Mr Burke said. "What do you mean sir?" Jesse asked, but knowing what Mr Burke actually meant. "Don't play dumb with me Jesse I know you like her" he had a big smile in his face trying to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

"Sir, I lo-" Jesse got cut off as Leslie came running down, grabed Jesse by the arm and ran outside "Bye dad Love you!" She exclaimed "Love you too honey take care and behave yourself infront of your teacher Leslie" Mr Burke proclaimed.

Ms Edmunds saw Jesse and Leslie running down towards her, "Look at those two they look so happy together" she smiled affectionaly at both Leslie and Jesse who had the most happiest, innocent and content look at their faces.

Jesse and Leslie ha an argument before they got inside Ms Edmunds car. "You take shotgun Jesse I know how much you've been waiting for this" she said "Leslie, you take shotgun if there's anyone who should sit there its you" Jesse said sincerely.  
"Thanks Jess!" She threw her hands around Jesse's shoulders and gave him a tight hug before she pulled back she gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek "Lets go to Terabithia after the trip okay Jess!" She said

Jesse stood there for about a minute staring into space "did Les just kiss me" he was thinking to himself. He felt so happy and all he could think of was Leslie. "Jesse are you getting in or what?" Leslie remarked "oh sorry Les".

As Ms Edmunds drove to the Museum she and Leslie bonded with girl talk but, however Jesse's head was in the clouds all he could think of was Leslie. His thoughts were overcame when he heard a strange noise.

The whole car silenced when they heard a low short growl from inside the car and the source was none other than Leslie. Realising this she was too embarrassed to say anything so Jesse had to talk for her. "You just woke up right, you didn't get any breakfast sorry Les!" He went into a burst of laughter but immediately calmed down.

"Don't worry Leslie" Ms Edmunds told her "I haven't got any breakfast either" she and Leslie also burst into laughter. The laughter died when they heard another low-pitched growling sound and this time it had come from Jesse.

"Oops" he said, Leslie now teasing him "looks like I'm not the only one who didn't have breakfast right Jess?"

Jesse turned red and said "Okay truce Leslie" him and Leslie laughed the same time, after they were both looking into each others eyes.

"They look so cute together" Ms Edmunds thought "they're looking at each other with starry eyes and with big smiles".

Ms Edmunds brought them back into reality when she said "Okay guys I think there's a really good restaurant near us, so let's have some breakfast!"

"Okay" Leslie and Jesse said in complete sync and harmony then they both smiled at each other

After their breakfast they continued towards the Museum. "Thanks for the food Ms Edmunds!" Jesse said, "Yeah thanks Ms Edmunds!" Leslie agreed.

They got to the Museum, gave their tickets and went inside. Leslie and Jesse stared in awe at every mosaic and painting one or two times Leslie elbowed Jesse and said "you should sell your art to Museums, I know that you'll do great!" Jesse was so inspired on all the paintings "how do these people come up with these! They're amazing! After this day I'll be more dedicted to art and I will draw a masterpiece!" Jesse thought

After a few hours they started to walk back to Ms Edmunds car, as they walked back Leslie and Jesse sharing their opinions on each mosaic and painting. Jesse told Leslie his plan of making a masterpiece and Leslie told him that she wants to publish her own book.

"I bet I know what it's about" Jesse said, "It's about our place, it's about Terabithia".

"Jesse you know me too well" Leslie said

"and I know that you know me too well Les" said Jesse.

"I have an idea! I write the book and you Illustrate it, that would be a good way to prove both of our skills and our lives" exclaimed Leslie.

* * *

Before they got into Ms Edmunds maroon Volvo they had another argument about who should get shotgun, Jesse insisted that Leslie should sit shotgun and Jesse won the argument again.

While driving Jesse and Leslie home she couldn't help herself ask "Leslie I overheard you and Jess's conversation about making a book I heard you two talk about a place called Terabithia, whats that is that a project you and Jess have been working on?".

"It's a work in progress" Said Leslie as she looked back at Jesse

They got back to Lark Creek and got dropped off at the usual dirt drive-way they meet at everyday.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

**_thanks for reading! Please rate and review I would like some criticism from anyone I would gladly accept it I give props to MadTom, TellNoOne and KyrostheWanderer for inspiring me to write this I shall be updating it as much as possible, if you want to talk to me personally and discuss any suggestions you can follow me on twitter turboturtla_**

**_thanks again_**

**_With regards,_**

**_Duplex8_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys here is chapter 2 for you guys, seeing the reviews got me thinking I'm not going to wait for the reviews so I'm just going to post as much as I can. Enjoy._**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

"Thanks a lot Ms Edmunds!" Said both Leslie and Jesse. "Take care guys! See you next week at school!" She told them."Bye!" She shouted out as she drove away with a waving arm. Jesse and Leslie also shouted out the word goodbye the same time and waved both of their arms to Ms Edmunds.

When Ms Edmunds car was out if sight Leslie turned to Jesse "Race you to the rope!".

"Your on!" Jesse answered back.

"On your marks, ready, set, GO!" She said.

They ran down the drive way pacing through the path between their houses, Leslie got ahead of Jesse but he was gaining in on her fast until it got to the point that Leslie had to put in some extra effort. Both Leslie and Jesse was neck-and-neck with each other. "The only way to win is to get hold of the rope first" Leslie thought but so did Jesse.

In a couple of meters ahead in the horizon was the rope. They both reached out for the rope and at the same time got a hold of it. They looked at each other smiling and panting for air.

"Well looks like it's a tie this time Les and I see you even put in some extra effort" he said with a cocky giggled "but my King it is a tie how art thou going to he able to cross if we don't know-est who goes first" she said "Ah! Good observation my Queen" he answered.

Both of them were still panting for air "lets take 5 Les So we can catch our breath". Leslie nodded in agreement then they walked towards some fallen lumber tree and sat down.

After a couple of minutes they both stood up "so who goes first?" Inquired by Leslie "well Les, the gesture is Ladies First isn't it?" and at that thought Leslie smiled at Jess, did a bow with her lifting an imaginary skirt "Why thank you my King"

Leslie got a hold of the rope and she was about to swing across to Terabithia when she got stopped by a shouting Jesse.

"Wait Les!" He shouted

"What is it now my King?" she asked

"well I was just looking at the rope and it looks like its going to break" said Jesse.

"To be safe lets just test it Leslie" she also looked at the rope and noticed what Jesse had so she stepped aside and handed the rope over to Jesse.

"Okay Jesse" he walked towards Leslie and took a hold of the rope and started yanking it but didn't break "good test 1 is complete, now get ready for test two" He jumped up 4 feet into the air and grabbed the rope and this time the rope broke.

Jesse fell from 4 feet in the air and into the soft ground but it was still pretty painful even though it was just the dirt ground. "Gaaaahhh!" he exclaimed as he fell on his tush "ow ow" he said while he stood up and was rubbing his butt.

"Wow that would've broken if I would have swung across and I would have fallen into the creek, but I wont drown or anything I took swimming classes when I was younger and if I have fallen in and drown" she looked at Jesse who was still standing in the same spot; rubbing his butt to ease the pain "I know that Jesse would save me, he always protected me from harm due to my impulsive actions".

She walked towards Jesse and swung her arms around him and gave Jesse a soft cuddling hug, Jesse wasn't expecting Leslie to do that so he lost his balance and fell over on his tush again. Jesse had landed on his tush again and he whispered "oooooohhhh that stings" trying to hold back the pain.

Leslie realized that they fell over and Jesse was again in pain, she couldn't bear to see Jesse in pain so she looked him in the eye and gave him a quick kiss on his lips to comfort him.

Time seemed to slow down when their lips met. Their faces were blushing red when they pulled away from each other. "You know Jess one of us would have eventually fallen in the creek, so thank you for preventing that" she said

"So what was that kiss for?" Jesse inquired.

"A little thank you gift" she said with sparkling eyes and a grin

"Is that all? I don't think it is" Jess replied with a gleeful voice looking at Leslie completely mesmerized by her beauty an cuteness.

* * *

**Well Thanks for reading**

**I am working on chapter 3 right now, so feel free to review my work. I can promise that I will post chapter 3 this week so don't worry :D  
**

**Duplex8**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys chapter 3 here for you please R&R as well, Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Is that all? I don't think it is" he said

"What do I say?! I don't know what tell him without telling him how I feel about him!" Leslie thought

"Les are you all right? you're spacing out and your turning red"

"Of Course I'm Okay, you just saved both of our lives!" she exclaimed

"how so?"

"Well you assessed that the rope might have weakened and tested it" she said "If you didn't do that one of these days one of us might have fallen in the creek!"

there was a moment of silence.

"then that would mean your life belongs to me now my Queen! BWA HA HA!" he told her with his most Kingly voice

"No Jess my life doesn't belong to you!" she told him whilst giggling

"Okay let's get back home Les" he said

"Okay" Leslie said in agreement "Thank God! I was able to avoid his first question!" she thought to herself

* * *

They ran through the Forest, the cow pasture and the fields though they were quiet as they ran home. The sun was starting to go down when they decided to go home so when they did get home it would be dinnertime for the both of them.

They stopped at the dirt track in the middle of their houses. Leslie wanted to bid Jess a see-you-tomorrow and a goodnight but before she got to say anything Jesse said "you know I just realized"

Leslie felt confused, what did Jess realize, don't tell me he realized that I avoided his question? "and what is that Mr Aarons?" she asked trying to sound confident and looked at him with her gorgeous green eyes.

"I realized how beautiful the moon is tonight,just like you" after he said this a war was raging in his mind "Did I just say that?! what the heck! well anyways it is true though"

Leslie felt shocked to hear him say that and she noticed him just staring into space with a scared facial expression.

"Did Jess just say that I'm beautiful? am I delusional?" Leslie thought "I believe he just said that I'm beautiful!" Leslie felt so giddy when she heard Jesse call her beautiful. "I feel like I'm going to explode with happiness!" she was staring at Jesse now with the biggest grin in her face and misty green eyes.

meanwhile the war raged on inside Jess' mind "should I tell her how I feel?" thought Jesse but another part of his brain interjected and said "If you tell her, she might dump you or worse. she might just end our friendship here and now". "If it means that I can be with Leslie, then I will take that risk"

He faced Leslie and saw her looking directly at him with the biggest grin on her face "wow that's one huge grin!" and looked at him with misty green eyes. Jesse couldn't help but smile and look back at her beautiful face. They stood there looking at each other for about a minute.

"Is that true Jesse?" she asked with wonder

Jess' mouth moved by itself without thinking "Yes it is Leslie, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I love you" he said with a calm voice. Another great war raged inside Jess' head again "Did I just blurt out what I feel for her?!"

Leslie looked like she saw a dragon because her eyes were wide open in amazement "Did Jesse just say that He loves me?" she gasped and her mouth was wide open when she realized that he did "Oh my God! Oh My God! Oh My GOD!" she started hyperventilating then eventually tears started to fall down her cheeks and she started to cry "He Loves Me!"

"Oh No! this is bad Aarons! what have you done!" he thought "I am so S-C-R-E-W-E-D! I knew it was too early to tell her but my mouth just moved by itself like my heart just commanded it to". "Look at her she's crying, great work Aarons!" realizing that Leslie was crying he turned to her and tried to comfort her "look Leslie I'm so sorry" he started to sob like he was going to cry, he can feel his eyes fill up with tears and they were ready to fall.

"Don't be sorry Jesse, I just feel so happy now" she said

Jesse got surprised by her reply "so you aren't mad?"

"How could I you just told me you loved me!" she exclaimed "and now let me tell you my reply to that"

Jesse was anxious for her answer he started to sweat, he was very nervous he was able to mouth the word what.

"I love you too Jesse!" she jumped towards him and hugged him so tight then they looked at each other.

slowly their faces got closer inch-by-inch, centimeter-by-centimeter. They can now feel each other breathe now that they were so close to each other. Their foreheads touched and eventually their lips did as well. When they kissed Leslie felt that she was going to explode again but this time it felt like a bigger explosion, Jesse felt the same way as Leslie and felt so happy that he just wanted to stay there forever.

Their kiss was deep, sweet and lasted really long, when they both pulled away from each other but didn't let go of their embrace. They looked at each other with starry eyes for minutes and it was Leslie who realized what the time was.

* * *

_**To be continued in the next chapter, I felt like I wanted to give you guys a cliff hanger so you can be excited for the next chapter as well as I am (oh god I feel so giddy as well)**_

_**please R&R my story, thanks**_

_**With Regards,**_

_**Duplex8**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, here is Chapter 4 for you :D hope you enjoy this as much as I have.**_

_**Sorry for the delay again.**_

* * *

"Jess can you um.. lessen your grip on me you're squeezing the life out of me"

"Oh sorry Les, you know I didn't mean to you know 'hug the day lights out of you' Les" he told her with a crimson red face

He tried facing away from her but she put her hand on his cheek and faced him towards her.

"Jess don't worry, well anyway we have to go"

"Yeah, I know but I don't want this to end so soon" he said with a slight frown and quivering lips

"Well we'll still see each other tomorrow" she put her hand behind his neck and pulled him towards her for a brief kiss "I almost forgot about our homework for Mrs Myers -the English Teacher-"

"Oh yeah, what was it again?"

"Have you forgotten already?" she asked playfully also punching his arm "the homework is about what we did on this break, individually that is but I asked Mrs Myers if we can do it together because were neighbors and were always together and she said that its OK"

"So how are we going to do it? are we going to like write an essay or something?"

"No Jess, she said to make a 10 presentation like a video"

"How are we going to video ourselves, who's going to narrate and Les it's embarrassing!" he whined

"Come on Jess it's about the two of us and everyone else will be doing the same thing"

"but not in pairs, they're doing it individually"

"Jess don't complain" she leaned in and gave him another brief kiss "Let's do it tomorrow 'kay?"

"sure" he mumbled

They parted ways to their own homes and called it a night.

* * *

3 days have past and now it's Monday for the young couple and the first lesson was Math.

"This is going to be tough" said Jesse

"Don't worry silly, we'll get through this" she slapped his arm playfully "well we have English after Maths"

An hour has passed and now its time for English. When they both walked in the class had it's normal volume of noise. Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher smirking at Jesse and Leslie making kissing noises then laughing loudly with their off-tone voices.

"Okay class please present me your homework on what you have done on the break" said Mrs Myers

The class groaned with resentment, hoping that Mrs Myers would have forgotten about the homework. Unfortunately, that was a long shot for the students, Mrs Myers is very keen to see what the children have done during the break.

First would be Aarons, but since he cannot record so he worked in a pair with Ms Burke here -the whole class laughed aloud-. Both asked me if they can do it in a pair since they spend each day together. Now let us begin "Ms Burke, Mr Aarons please come up and present your homework".

"Yes Ma'am." they both chorused

Jesse and Leslie started towards Mrs Myers and handed her what seems to be her camera. Mrs Myers took the camera off Leslie's hands and plugged it into the homeroom TV, then called Leslie to direct her which video it was. Then the video started playing with everyone at the edge of their seats eager to know what they did on the break.

* * *

**The video started with both of them introducing themselves in it**

August 17

Hi my name is Leslie Burke and Im Jesse Aarons

"We are going to show you what we do on breaks. Each morning me and Jess meet up here on the dirt road which is between our houses, we would normally run down the road through the cattle pasture and into the forest where we usually hang out but due to an accident that happened yesterday our unique way of getting over the creek has ended.

The video blanked and replayed again but now this time both being infront of the creek where the rope has been Leslie then pointed over the remaining piece of rope which dangled downwards "Thats the rope me and Jesse use to swing over the creek but yesterday he stopped me from swinging on it first and he tested it and the rope pretty much snapped and he fell over" she shrugged "We pretty much spend the whole day over the creek and we've also built a tree house!"

"repaired it" Jesse corrected "Most of the floor was still there and not much of the wall planking remained so we got some lumber from the leftover renovations for Leslie's house and used my parents equipment to rebuild it"

"That's all we can tell you because that's our place and its private, now moving on" The video blanked out and continued again "Were hiking our way back home, normally it would take up to an hour to get home if we were running but because were hiking it would take up to 2 hours, also we just started hiking and its now 3:30 in the afternoon so were probably getting home in about 5." She pointed down the road and then up towards the sky pointing out that its actually the afternoon. She then looked at Jesse "Hey Jess what are we going to do when we get back." she inquired.

"Well, we do what we normally do either we stay at my place or at your place until one of us have to go home." He answered

"Let's stay over at your place at the moment my patents are kind off busy and they don't want me to distract them"

"sure, do you want to watch a movie or something?" He asked

"Okay!" She exclaimed with excitement and hugged Jesse's arm.

Jesse on the other hand was embarrassed because he realized that they were filming themselves for homework so he mouth over to her ear and whispered "Leslie this is kinda embarrassing, were filming ourselves, can't we do this when were not filming?" he blushed

Then the recording blanked out and continued. This time the scenery was in Jesse's house and they were both on the couch but this time Jesse did the talking.

"Hi, as you would probably know I'm Jesse. Right now were at my place and were watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, it's her favorite movie and I also tease her how she looked like the girl who turned into a big Blueberry." he laughed "While watching she fell asleep" he pointed towards her whom now shifted up, hugged his arm and put her head on his shoulder "this is considerably better than being at her place and have her play loud music, dance to it and make me dance with her" then a smile crossed his face "I'm going to wake her up"

Jesse faced her and changed his voice into a shriller Jesse sound and pretended to be Leslie's Mom. "Leslie! it's time to wake up!"

"Not now Mom five more minutes" she grumbled

"Leslie, Jess asked me to tell you that he doesn't want to be friends with you anymore!"

"Mom I'm his girlfriend that's impossible" she said in her sleep

Jesse felt blood rush up to his face as she said that she was his girlfriend then he added "That too Les Honey! now wake up and were going to the bookstore!"

Leslie bolted up with eyes wide open then realized that who she was talking with was actually Jesse and he was pulling a prank on her.

"Jess!" she exclaimed with the top of her voice and started hitting Jess with flailing arms

"Whoa! Les calm down! I needed to wake you up to walk you home" he reasoned "It's getting really dark"

she calmed down after she heard his reasoning then agreed to let him walk her back home. Later when Jess came back on he caught a glimpse of the camera which he has forgotten about and rushed over to grab it. He walked back outside and started to Leslie's house. "I forgot to give this back to her, well you've seen my house but now let's go see her house this time". He knocked on the door and to his surprise it wasn't Bill or Leslie to greet him for it was Judith Burke who opened the door.

"Hi Jess, what brings you here?" she asked

"I just have to return Leslie's camera, we were doing homework with it and in fact right now its still recording"

"Oh really?" she looked at the camera smiled and waved cheerfully

"Is it okay if i can go and see Les?"

"Sure no problem Jess" she let him inside the Burke's residence

Unsurprisingly Jess can hear loud music coming from up the stairs and he knew which room it was coming

"Let me guess" he said sarcastically and looked at Mrs Burke with one eyebrow up

Mrs Burke looked at him with a wide grin and knew what he was going on about "Yes Jess it's coming from her room, you should go up there and meet her and could you please ask her to turn the music down?"

"Sure thing Mrs Burke" he raced upstairs and knocked on Leslie's door a few times but with no result so he knocked harder this time and surely the door flew open to see Leslie in her night dress and her light blue robe.

"Hey Jess!" she shouted over the music "what's up?!"

"Les can you turn down the volume of the music it's too loud!"

"Oh sorry!" she went over to her computer and lowered the volume to a discreet level of noise

"OK that should be good enough" she said confidently then faced Jess "Whats up?"

"I forgot to return you camera" and lay it down on the night stand

The music suddenly changed and was now playing **_Starships by: Nicki Minaj_ **her eyes widened and stood up waving her arms around and dancing, also singing the lyrics to the song as it played.

**_I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more,  
'Til I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am_**

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

Jesse was laughing on her bed as she flailed around dancing and singing then eventually Leslie was trying to make him dance then he went close to her ear and whispered "you know your camera is still recording" Leslie's face went crimson red and walked towards the camera and ended the recording. When the video finished the faces of both Jess and Leslie were bright red, Leslie was once again clinging to his arm while he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

_**Okay hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review when you feel like it , that would be appreciated. I do love how I came up with this it's unlike me haha :D If anyone is asking if I'm not sick anymore, I still am but not as much when I wrote the note saying that was sick. I literally felt like throwing up all the time, but now it's not that bad. Thanks to anyone who wished me well. I will be writing more chapters as much as I can because my schedule is packed up because of college.**_

_**Duplex8**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

The video stopped, there was a pregnant pause in the air, no one talked, but all just looked at them with faces of shock and disbelief. Mrs Myers faced them and couldn't help but look at them and smile, it's not their fault that their in-love, she has already seen it long before in how they have looked at each other, she remembered how she loved her husband and they reminded her of how she had. The silence of the class now felt ancient for none have spoken up, all still looking at Jesse and Leslie.

Finally two boy's have broken the silence and was now laughing loudly and saying "I told you Scott, the two LOSERS are together!" Gary Fulcher said with a mocking tone and Scott Hoager agreed. Both boys reached out attempting to give each other high-fives when Mrs Myers told them to go wait outside for her. Hoager and Fulcher gave Jess and Leslie the evil eye then stood up, picked up their bags and walked towards the door. Mrs Myers waited until both boys went outside to ask.

Mrs Myers looked at Jesse and Leslie " What you do is very interesting, do you do that everyday?"

"Yes Ma'am, but we normally stay in the forest, but due to a certain incident yesterday we are now unable to get back. That's all Mrs Myers" him and Leslie quickly locked eye contact

Both understood that too much information has already been revealed about Terabithia and that more would be dangerous. Mrs Myers looked unexpectedly satisfied with Jess' answer, then told them to go back to their seats.

"Quiet reading until I get back class, I expect nothing more or less." she slowly turned and started to the classroom door.

As Jesse and Leslie walked back to their respective seats they could feel the eyes of their classmates follow them, the intensity of their glare could melt someone, but fortunately both of them were the types whom did not care of what other people think. Although they felt some form of guilt build up in them because of what their classmates saw in their video.

* * *

A few minutes in, Mrs Myers hasn't returned yet so Leslie took her absence as an advantage to pass Jess a not_e.  
_

Jess was surprised when a note went flying onto his desk, he looked over to Leslie who was now smiling at him and looked directly at the note. He opened the note and began reading.

_Dear Jess,_

_I think the video went well, what do you think? How is your day going at the moment? I can't believe Scott and Gary was sent out and they're still out there!_

_I'll wait for your response Jess or we could just talk later at lunch or when we get home._

_Love, Leslie_

Jesse started writing something down on the note as his reply to her and tossed it back towards her.

_Dear Leslie,_

_I don't think the video went well, the class is looking at us like were freaks, I told you that we should have told Mrs Myers that we forgot to do her assignment. Besides we weren't actually able to choose the other three days because we were busy those days with you going to the bookstore with your parents at the middle of the day and my dad calling me to help him out, so we didn't actually have a choice but to choose that video._

_I don't know what to think of my day at the moment, it's great at the moment but now that what I think the class thinks about us both Fulcher and Hoager can bombard us with new insults so I'm predicting that our day may get worse when we see them again. I also don't think that seeing both get sent out is unbelievable because they were shouting in the middle of class and laughing very loudly so Mrs Myers would obviously tell them to get out. I'll see you outside the classroom for lunch and let's go to our usual spot, Leslie let's be careful on how we tread from now, I don't know what will happen when the lesson finishes, but let's try to survive this day. After all Nothing Crushes US! _

_Jesse :) _

Leslie folded up his letter and put it in her pocket, just then after stuffing it in her pocket Mrs Myers has returned from the hallway with Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher. She ordered the two to return back to their seats, then the class continued with the presentations of the other students until the end. They heard the bell ring, indicating that the lesson has ended and it's now Lunch time.

* * *

They met outside the classroom and Leslie hurriedly grabbed Jess' arm and walked over hurriedly to their spot at the back of the field under a big tree. No one seemed to go there so that's where Jess always went at lunch, then ever since Leslie came and became his friend both of them stayed over there every time. They started talking as usual and eventually started their sarcastic banter then calmed down.

"Jess, what did you mean about 'we should be careful on how we tread from now' well I think you meant about Fulcher and Hoager but I think you meant something more"

"Well yeah I mean, Hoager and Fulcher will just have new insults to throw at us but I also meant about the school and our parents, our parents don't even know about how we feel about each other and if the school see's too much of it they might just phone up our parents and tell them on how were acting."

"Jess, are you embarrassed about having everyone know how much I love you?" she said teasingly, probing Jess' arm with her finger "I just hug you, but I mostly hug your arm and we barely kiss, all that everyone has seen is that I just hug you and nothing else" she shrugged, she then leaned over Jess and hugged his arm and put her head on his shoulder "Don't you like me hugging your arm?" she asked looking at him and did her best puppy dog eyes and pouted her lips

"Which one do I answer first? you just asked two questions Les, I don't even know if I can answer them both"

"Okay, answer the first one then"

"Which is?" he asked with one eyebrow up with a smirk on his face

"Jess!" she punched his arm playfully

"Sure, Les it's not that I'm embarrassed, which I am a bit, it's just that what I told you a minute a go about the school and our parents and stuff.." he said looking up the sky then looked at her "I do like you hugging my arm, it is how you show affection, but I don't like it when my arm starts to feel numb from you squeezing my arm too tightly"

Leslie tightened her grip on his arm "what was that now?" she asked trying to sound innocent

"Ow!" he winced "nothing! nothing! I didn't say anything!" he said hurriedly so she can lessen her grip

Instead of the result he was expecting she instead tightened her grip "Really?" she asked with a smile on her face

"Yes!" He exclaimed

she lessened her grip this time and lay herself down on the ground and put her head on his lap "We should probably tell our parents, i think, well my parents aren't dummies Jess they can see how we act when were together. My mom actually asked me if I love you she said when I came back home from that night we kissed that 'you're eyes are as wide as the moon and you have the biggest smile on your face, did something happen between you and Jess' and she said that my eyes and my smile seemed to grow wider when I heard your name" she said looking up at Jesse "knowing my mom she would have already talked about that with my dad"

"I don't know Les, I think you're right but there is a chan-" he was cut off by the warning bell meaning that its time to start going back or they'll be late

"Oh shoot, let's get going Jess I wont be in any of your other classes so lets just talk to each other at the bus or when we get home" she winked at him, picked up her bag and sped off with Jess following behind her

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update guys, college has been hectic and I had some problems (big ones)**_

_**anyway hope you enjoyed reading, my first work of chapter 5 was accidentally deleted due to my laptop dying halfway so I'm again sorry for the late update, please review the story I would love the criticism and your opinions about my work. Thanks**_

_**Duplex8**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Well here is chapter 6, I hope you like it. Please leave a review (if you want to), Life has been better but here I am shipping another chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Both ran towards the school doors and as expected Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher giving them evil sneers and were waiting at the entrance. "Aw, look who it is, it's Cave-girl and her boyfriend the Loser" said Fulcher. "Well, get going then or both of you'll be late for class" Hoager added, both were smiling wickedly at Jess and Leslie. "Thanks to you two we've been suspended by Mr. Turner for the rest of the week and he said that he'll call our parents, but we were allowed to finish the rest of the day" Fulcher said as he and Hoager slowly walked up to Jess and Leslie "and now its payback time". He grabbed a hold of Jess' shirt and pushed him to the ground, he was making punching motions with his hands "get ready Aarons!" he yelled.

"Jess!" Leslie exclaimed, but she was stopped by Hoager when he took grab of her arms

Fulcher was just about to punch Jess when they heard a voice shout at them "STOP!"

They turned around and a woman with dark flowing hair and blue eyes, "What do you think you're doing!" Ms Edmunds shouted

"Oh Ms Edmunds I was just helping up Aarons here, he fell over and I just came over to help him" Fulcher said

"Right..." Ms Edmunds said and looked over to Leslie, who has been released by Scott Hoager, "Leslie what is happening here?" she asked

"Scott and Gary are blaming us for getting suspended by Mr Turner and said that they were going to get payback, then he pushed Jess down and was going to beat him up" she said with haste and held back her tears when she said that they would beat Jess up.

"Thank you Leslie, can the four of you follow me to the principals office?" when she said that Fulcher and Hoager groaned and Leslie went over to Jess to help him up

* * *

"What happened?" Mr Turner asked sternly

"Well according to Leslie and Jess, Scott Hoager and Gary Fulcher blamed them for having you suspend them sir and they said that they were going to beat Jess up for 'payback'".

"Is this true?" he asked Jess and Leslie

"Yes sir" they both said

"Is it True?" he looked over to Hoager and Fulcher and asked them this time

"No sir it isn't, I was just going to help out Aarons when he fell over" said Fulcher

"Then how will you explain having Scott hold me back!?" Leslie piped up, her anger was obvious in her tone

"Miss Burke please calm down" he looked over to Miss Edmunds "what do you think Ms. Edmunds, are Leslie and Jess telling the truth."

"I do believe they are sir, I've known for a long time that they are being bullied by these two" she pointed at Scott and Gary "I've been hoping that they would change and stop picking on them, but I now see that- that is nearly impossible"

"I see" He turned around to face the for students "I will inform your parents about this incident, and as for you two" he pointed at Jess and Leslie "both of you can now go back to class, Scott and Gary however we shall have a chat with your parents"

"Thank you sir" Jess and Leslie said in chorus then stood up to walk out of the room.

"I'll walk you two back to class" Ms Edmunds proposed

They walked out of Mr Turner's office and whilst they walked through the hallways Leslie couldn't keep her mouth shut

"Thanks for helping us out Ms Edmunds!" she thanked the teacher cheerfully "but how did you know, you're never at the the playground or the field at break time or lunch"

"Oh, Myers told me about your video and what happened in her class and how she believed that we should keep an eye on those two" Ms Edmunds replied

"Okay" Leslie beamed at her teacher with a smile. "That was nice of Mrs Myers, OH GOD! didn't Ms Edmunds say that Mrs Myers told her about the video" she thought to herself. She looked at Jess who was being very quiet and he just nodded at her. He knew what she was thinking and answered her with a nod meaning "she did".

* * *

They arrived at the first stop Leslie thanked Ms Edmunds again for her help and walked towards the door and without realizing she yanked Jess along with her. Luckily she hasn't opened the door yet, she looked down and saw that her and Jess are holding hands, she looked up to him and noticed that his cheeks was blazing red. Jess felt his arm get yanked and when he saw their hands holding he was so embarrassed, he hadn't realized that they were holding hands all the time. He quickly unwrapped his hand from Leslie's and told her that she needs to get back to class and opened the door for her.

Leslie simply just smiled at Jess and went inside with Ms Edmunds. Ms Edmunds explained to the teacher what the reason was for Leslie's late arrival. Jess stood outside with his cheeks still burning, he couldn't take his mind off of Leslie. "Have we been holding hands ever since we left the principal's office? We may have, that would explain the feeling of warmth I was having" he thought "**If we've been holding hands would Ms Edmunds seen it!?**". A minute later Ms Edmunds appeared, walking out of the door and was now escorting Jess back to his class. The walk was silent until Jess asked "Ms Edmunds you couldn't have seen me and Leslie, you know" he made a holding hands gesture with his hands.

"Well I didn't notice until we were halfway to Leslie's class" she said "Mrs Myers relayed to me everything about your video presentation"

Hearing this Jess quickly turned red like a tomato

"You don't have to be embarrassed Jess, I've already known it will come to this point anytime soon but not this soon. I was expecting it to be when your both 15 or 16 years old"

They stopped at the front door of Jess' class and Ms Edmunds went in with him and explained all the details to the teacher. Jess had Spanish so he would just be drawing on his notepad mostly, thinking about Leslie and how beautiful she is. throughout class he would only listen to fractions of what they're discussing and one caught Jess' attention, the word _Corazon_ which meant "Heart". He though of this and an image of Leslie always comes up to mind when he thinks of the word _Corazon_, thinking that she is his _Corazon_.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 6 guys! feel free to leave a review, sorry for the delay. Life has been hectic again -.- sigh*. Anyways enjoy reading it, Chapter 7 is in the works so get ready.  
**

**Plus I will be writing a new FanFic, where Jess dies instead of Leslie but something happens in the afterlife to bring them back together but with drastic changes. Brace yourselves it will be an original from me :)**

**Duplex8**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys Chapter 7 Inbound! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry about the late update, as again it is very hard to pull out some time from my schedule, but I do try my best.  
**

**Review Replies:**

**Imagineer Magic: Thanks for your Review, I liked how you saw my perspective of my story, I agree that it's slowly turning into a TV series.**

**G-Matt: I laughed when I got your review saying "I Knew It!" I did put a twist on having Ms Edmunds save them to keep stuff interesting.**

**Richard Kayser: Thanks for loving my story ;) there is still more so keep tuned **

**Dault3883: Thanks for your reviews! I am flattered actually, I agree long live Jesse X Leslie, so you can't wait til next chapter huh? :) well here it is **

**HeavenlyDragan: thanks a lot, literally, for your criticism and your suggestions. As you said there is no point for the notes so I have removed them. I also laughed when you put in "runs around in circles"  
**

**I read the reviews guys so please don't think that I don't, I enjoy reading all of your reviews and I will do these Review replies to answer your questions and tell you what I thought when I read your reviews, so keep on posting reviews or PM me. I don't mind, I just want to enjoy writing this and Enjoy knowing that other people like my work. As for the new FanFic I'm doing, it's still in the works so don't worry. I want to hit 5k+ words in chapter one, so it will take time.**

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Katherine Paterson: (points gun at me) What are you supposed to say?**_

_**Me: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia! Please don't kill me!**_

_**Katherine Paterson: That's Better**_

* * *

The day quickly passed until it was about time to go home. Jess and Leslie met outside at the school entrance and not to their surprise Fulcher and Hoager were not waiting for them outside the school. They suspect that they have been sent home and suspended. Whilst walking they came across a Ms Edmunds carrying big boxes.

"Hello Ms Edmunds can we help you?" Jesse asked

Leslie was surprised with Jess' new initiative to help out Ms Edmunds, "maybe this is the way he thanks Ms Edmunds for her help earlier" she thought

"You sure can and both of you just made my day yet again" Ms Edmunds replied wit h a smile and again saw Jess and Leslie holding hands.

Both children were handed a box, then all three started to walk towards her Maroon Volvo. Ms Edmunds opened the trunk an d placed the guitar case she was carrying and then asked for the boxes bot h children were carrying. "Thanks again helping me out kids" she said

"It was nothing Ms Edmunds, it's a way to show our appreciation for what you've done for us" Jess replied

"Oh it looks like you both missed your bus for helping me, I'll drive you both home" she insisted

"Okay" said Jess and Leslie

They both went to sit down at the back seat and started talking while Ms Edmund s revved the engine then took off towards the main road. During the ride home Ms Edmunds told Jesse and Leslie about what happened to Scott and Gary. It turns out that their parents were called in by Mr Turner and that they were sent home after. Ms Edmunds then told them that both children may have been expelled but also told them that she was not sure.

After sometime they came to the familiar dirt road with some familiar faces waiting for them. The Aarons and Burke parents were waiting for them with concerned looks on their faces, except for Jack Aarons (Jesse Aarons Sr) he had a face twisted with anger and disappointment. His hands were crossed and his stance was clearly expressing how agitated he was. When the kids stepped out of the car the face of Jack Aarons' soured when he saw his son, he then called out to him to go over to him and his mother, so did Leslie's parents when they saw her, but faltered when they saw someone else emerge from the vehicle. Ms Edmunds came out from her Volvo to talk to their parents about what had happened earlier in school and the reason why they came home later than usual. Both set of parents asked their child who the lady was.

"That's Ms Edmunds" said Leslie to her parents and so did Jesse

The Burke's and the Aarons' walked over and thanked the teacher for they have heard what she has done for the children. They wanted to know much more about the situation and about the two children that threatened Jess and Leslie, so the Burkes invited the Aarons and Ms Edmunds their living room (which was the Gold room). Jess and Leslie asked them if it was all right for them to go out and play, they said yes but Jack Aarons told his son that they were going to have a little talk later when he comes back and before they left they were reminded to be back home before dinner time.

* * *

The Burke's, Aarons' and Ms Edmunds walked into the gold room and saw the room gleaming with reflecting light. The Mary Aarons, Jack Aarons and Julia Edmunds were speechless on how beautiful the room looked. The Burke's noticed this and said "Beautiful eh? Jess helped us paint this room too" he said with a smirk on "Jess is the only friend that Leslie has and we are very grateful to him for that".

"That's the same for Jess, Leslie is the only friend he's got" said Mary "both of them always go somewhere after school and they stay there and come back for dinner"

"We know" said Bill Burke

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Jack Aarons said with a stern voice as he paced around the room "Ms Edmunds would you care to explain to us what happened today?"

"Oh yes, but please call me Julia" she said

"Okay Julia, will you please relay the details of the events that turned up today?"

Ms Edmunds filled up the parents with what happened today but left out the part that she has seen the two kids holding hands and about what Scott and Hoager said about Jess and Leslie being a couple, but told them about everything else and why they were late to come home.

The Aarons and Burkes listened intently, Jack spoke up when Ms Edmunds had finished speaking "It seems that our kids are not in fault here but I can't seem to understand why other children would pick on them." he face was scowled up, anger present but with a tint of confusion.

"The other children think of them as 'weird' and have shunned them, through this the kids became friends and that seemed to be something that the other kids laugh about" she said looking at Jack Aarons "and they said that freaks would only be friends with other freaks so they teased them about their friendship, but they didn't let that affect them."

The conversation continued, although the Burkes was somehow able to change the subject towards their daughter and Jess and asked Ms Edmunds how they were in school and if she can look after them when she can. The conversation continued but died down when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get that, it's probably the kids" Mrs Burke said, then she jumped up and walked towards the door. When she opened the door she saw Jess and Leslie looking worried that they might get scolded, she gave them a reassuring smile that they weren't going to be. She invited Jess in and told him that his parents were still there.

They were told to sit down but seeing that all the couches were taken up except for one couch that would only fit one person. the two kids had an argument on who should sit on the couch, in front of the adults, and decided that since that the seat can fit a big adult Leslie came up with a conclusion that if both of them sat on it they would fit just fine.

The adults looked at them befuddled by their argument but Ms Edmunds was just smiling at them. When the kids settled down, Jack Aarons looked at Ms Edmunds -whom he had noticed to be just smiling at the two young-lings- "how come you don't look surprised Julia?" he asked curiously

"Oh they do this all the time, it's fascinating really" she said with a grin on her face

"Ahem" Leslie coughed, reminding the adults that their presence were there.

Jack Aarons then put a straight face on a looked at Jess. "Jess, can you come outside for a second with me, I want to talk to you about something."

* * *

**Oops what's this? a Cliff Hanger? Haha how evil of me :3 (puts on mischievous smile) **

**sorry for the late update again and always enjoy. Please leave a review when you feel like it and if there is something you have to tell me that is not related to this story please send me a PM.**

**I also have an idea of Bridge to Terabithia cross-overs.**

**For Example: **

**A ghost rider cross over (because I saw the movie the other night and my mind just made up an amazing storyline while watching it)**

**A Ben 10 cross over (I was reading some Ben 10 FanFics and the creativity and the unique situations that I may be able to put Jesse and Leslie in is astounding, so if any of you are Ben 10 fans you will certainly like this)**

**And as I said before a supernatural phenomenon that happens where Jesse dies instead and brings them back together but with drastic changes (it's still in the works but don't worry, it'll be posted soon enough. Hehehehe ;))**


End file.
